


Утром

by SpiritHallows



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritHallows/pseuds/SpiritHallows
Summary: Шесть часов утра. Тони и Питер еще в кровати, оба не хотят вставать. Да и зачем?





	Утром

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In The Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388443) by Anonymous. 



> Переведено на кинк-фест на заявку «isKINK-78. Старкер, золотой дождь. Обоснуй и обстоятельства на откуп автору, R-NC-17».

– Доброе утро, – пробормотал Питер и прижался спиной к груди Тони. Часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывали 6:10, когда он кинул на них быстрый взгляд. Вздохнув, Питер сильнее прильнул к Тони и повернул голову так, чтобы видеть его через плечо.

– Утро, – прошептал Тони и убрал со лба Питера спутанную прядь волос. – Что тебя разбудило?

– Скорее, кто меня разбудил. И я не о человеке, – ответил Питер, уголки его рта поднялись в легкой улыбке, когда он толкнулся бедрами назад, намеренно потираясь о член Тони.

– Но есть и гораздо более неприятные способы начать день, согласен? – горячо промурлыкал Тони Питеру на ухо, пустив мурашки по спине. Он крепко сжал руками торс Питера и начал медленно тереться членом между половинками задницы в дразнящем ритме.

– О да, – согласно прогудел Питер и переплел их ноги так, чтобы правое бедро Тони оказалось между его ногами и касалось при каждом толчке его возбужденного члена. – Хотя придется подождать пару минут, пока я не закончу с… неизбежными потребностями, если ты понимаешь, – продолжил он, но не сдвинулся ни на дюйм, не следуя своим же словам.

– Не хочу тебя отпускать, – почти простонал Тони, накрывая ладонью пульсирующий член Питера, уже натянувший тонкую ткань трусов.

– Я могу остаться здесь, – выдохнул Питер с усмешкой, которую можно было услышать и в его словах. Он не раз намекал, что заинтересован в… некоторых вещах, которые они не пробовали раньше. И не раз в голосе Тони было что-то, словно он хотел… Что ж, почему бы не попробовать?..

Закрыв глаза и сосредоточившись только на движениях бедер Тони, Питер почувствовал, как первые капли теплой мочи вытекают из его члена, увлажняя переднюю часть трусов и ладонь Тони на ней.

– Питер! – воскликнул Тони, тут же убрав руку и попытавшись развернуть его, но ноги Питера крепко держали его на месте.

– Ты сказал, что не хочешь меня отпускать, – как ни в чем не бывало сказал Питер, с самым невинным видом надув губы.

– Но я же не подразумевал, что ты можешь… – начал Тони, но сразу замолк, когда Питер, схватив его за запястье, вернул его ладонь на мокрые трусы.

– Подразумевал. Косвенно, – прошептал Питер и пустил вторую струю мочи, которая потекла со слышимым шипением. – И не говори, что не хочешь. Тело предает тебя, – подразнил он Тони, подтверждая свои слова толчком задницы к члену Тони, который стал еще тверже.

– Но кровать… – напомнил Тони, не желая поддаваться чему-то грязному как это. Чему-то _грязному, неприятному и совершенно неуместному_ как писсинг.

– Ты меньше переживаешь о более важных вещах, чем матрас и одеяло, – хмыкнул Питер. – Простыни можно будет постирать, так что беспокоиться не о чем, – закончил он, и после этих слов капли мочи, постоянно вытекающие из члена, превратились в струю, которая смочила каждый дюйм передней части трусов до того, что ткань больше не могла ее впитывать.

Тони не сдержал громкого стона, когда первые струйки мочи потекли по его ноге, всё еще зажатой между бедрами Питера. Теплая жидкость бежала по его коже, покрывая ее запахом мочи Питера, и текла ниже, медленно впитываясь в льняные простыни. Вскоре вокруг их напряженных тел образовался очаг тепла и влажности.

– Разве оно того не стоило? – неразборчиво произнес Питер, непроизвольно дергая бедрами, когда Тони сжал пальцы на еще писающем члене. Он не убирал их, пока основной поток мочи не превратился в тонкую струю, а потом уменьшился до капель.

Только застонав в ответ, Тони схватился за край одеяла и стянул его с их тел, показывая, что трусы обоих и нижние края футболок намокли и прилипли к коже. Когда Тони почувствовал, что последние капли мочи вытекли из члена Питера, он убрал руку с его промежности и начал медленно водить влажными кончиками пальцев по скрытому тканью телу. Он выводил небольшие круги на сухой груди и, игриво обведя один сосок, резко схватил Питера за плечо и перевернул их так, что оказался сверху.

Тони чувствовал, как между их прижатыми друг к другу телами пульсирующий член Питера терся о его такой же возбужденный член, показывая взаимное желание. Взаимную нужду. И Тони собирался воплотить это желание. Он начал двигать бедрами, при каждом движении ощущая медленно остывающую мочу вокруг ног, и вскоре комната наполнилась мягкостью влажных звуков соприкасающихся тел и влажной одежды. Почти потерявшийся в ощущениях, Питер всё же дотянулся до трусов Тони и стащил их, наконец освобождая его член. Прозрачные капли смазки уже выступили на головке, добавляя беспорядка, и Питер понял, что Тони близко. Но почему бы не подтолкнуть немного дальше?

– Только посмотри на беспорядок, который мы наделали, – низко и хрипло от пока неудовлетворенного возбуждения промурчал Питер.

– _Мы?_ – прошептал Тони и, зацепив пояс трусов Питера, спустил их одним быстрым движением. – Кажется, ты что-то путаешь. Хотя… – продолжил он и отстранился, чтобы сесть на колени между разведенных ног Питера. – Я бы мог сделать твои слова правдой… – Тони усмехнулся и взял свой член в руку, направляя его головку на Питера.

Встретившись взглядом с Питером, Тони с трудом успокоил дыхание и расслабил мышцы, прежде чем все-таки смог выдавить первые капли мочи из невыносимо возбужденного члена. Тони сжал пальцы и направил член так, чтобы следующая струя попала на бедро Питера, покрывая бледную кожу светло-желтым блеском.

Не прерывая зрительный контакт с Питером, Тони направил поток мочи вверх по его телу, который, промочив почти прозрачную ткань футболки Питера, ударил по выделяющемуся темному пятну вокруг тут же напрягшегося соска. Питер елозил и извивался на кровати, смотря на Тони практически черными глазами: карий цвет радужки чуть виднелся за расширившимися зрачками. Наслаждаясь устроенным Питером развратным зрелищем, Тони перевел струю вниз, добившись от Питера горячего рыка, когда моча ударила прямо в его член.

Отчаянный стон сорвался с губ Питера, и его пальцы обхватили член, делая несколько почти бешеных рывков.

– Тони… Боже… Можешь… _Пожалуйста_ … – умолял Питер. Его веки затрепетали, когда Тони смог направить поток мочи прямо на головку его члена, поняв просьбу Питера.

– Такой отчаянный, такой _нуждающийся_. Если бы я знал, как ты отреагируешь… – прорычал Тони, пока его моча текла прямо на член Питера.

Питер задыхался от ощущения теплой жидкости, бьющей прямо по его сверхчувствительному члену, по его телу пробежали судороги, заставляя бесконтрольно дрожать и стонать. Полный экстаз. Питеру потребовалось еще два бешеных движения пальцев по члену, и он кончил с задушенным всхлипом, смешав сперму с жидкостью, уже покрывавшей его тело.

Тони опустился вперед, проводя членом, с которого еще текла моча, по полоскам спермы на футболке Питера, чувствуя головкой влажную липкую ткань.

– Питер, – мучительно выдохнул Тони, когда тонкие пальцы неожиданно легли на член рядом с его ладонью и начали двигаться. Тони смог вынести лишь несколько секунд прикосновений умелых пальцев Питера к члену, его горячего и влажного тела, прижимающегося к его собственному, смешанного запаха их мочи и спермы Питера. Тони уткнулся носом в шею Питера, пытаясь заглушить несдерживаемое рычание от ошеломительного долгожданного оргазма, от которого его член дернулся под их пальцами, выпуская струи спермы, брызнувшие из-под их сплетенных рук и прижавшихся тел и покрывшие их блестящую кожу белыми каплями.

– О боже, – простонал Тони и, ослабив хватку вокруг начавшего опадать члена, скатился с Питера. Отпнув частично влажное одеяло, неудобно обернувшееся вокруг его ноги, к концу кровати, он натянул влажную ткань испачканной футболки. – Кажется, нам нужен душ, а кровати – чистые простыни, – фыркнул он, сначала оценив собственный вид, а потом и распутное состояние Питера, выглядящего не лучше.

– Наверно, – пробормотал Питер, на лице которого снова появилась усмешка.

– Да, знаю. Оно того стоило, – ответил Тони с таким же выражением лица и, всё же вывернувшись из рук Питера, отправился в ванную, где к нему вскоре присоединился и Питер.


End file.
